Those Two
by Yama soundwave
Summary: Konata and Kagami are two special girls. more special then they, or anyone else thinks.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you." the bluenette says with tears running down her face, as she jumps to the twin tailed girl. Giving her a kiss that lasts only a second before she is pushed away. The purple haired girl then takes out her sword from her sheath, preparing for battle.

Roughly five to four months prior.

"Kagami the great!" the otaku says while the so called 'Kagami the great' is shocked that her friend is calling her that.

" Konata, that was just a joke, stop calling me that." with her patience low with the midget. Konata on the other hand can go on all day. She just loves messing with the taller girl, especially when there are all those witnesses.

"Oh,Kagami the great, that wouldn't be fun." her expression was a lot less of what she expected. "So, speaking of lunch, lets go to the class room now."

"But we were- let's just go."she didn't want to even try to argue with the girl's logic, and went to the class room. The walk over consisted of Konata's teasing, Kagami's blushing, and also her trying to come up with a clever comeback. When they got to the class room, Tsukasa and Miyuki have already set up the table from desks. They all started to eat once they sat down.

"Time in class seems to go by too slow." Konata says munching on her choco cornet. Thinking of the past few days where the classes felt too long. Along with the agony she felt during said classes. "Even when I fall asleep, and when it feels like I've been sleeping too long, I wake up. Only to realize I have been sleeping only for a few minutes."

"Really?" the younger twin said, "I feel like the classes are going too fast, and I get lost." Miyuki has nothing to say in this conversation. So she just listens and eats her eel.

" I have the same deal. Classes go by fast." Kagami the Great says, "but for me I understand every thing." jealousy filled the atmosphere.

One long school day later.

Our heroine goes home, and what else does she do besides Otaku mode central. Randomly she decides to go to bed early... even for a normal person. Even she thinks it is entirely out of her character. Well, as a author I have to come up with a reason for this strange behavior, just to let you know it was an out side supernatural force. Because that is the only thing that will be able to do THAT.

Her eyes darted open. To see a bright light floating over her. Stranger yet, it was humanoid, staring at her.

"I have a lot to explain, but with your perception I will have plenty of time."

YS: END

Konata: Crazy Huh?


	2. Chapter 2

YS: Hi, I was so exited to create another. I have so much in store for this story. And hopefully this chapter will be longer. By the way, I own Luck-

Kagami: *whacks YS*

Tsukasa: Don't lie. EVER!

Konata:*sweat drop* That's a scary face.

Miyuki: Don't mind them, On with the show.

Chapter 2

The shining being stares down at the bluenette for, at least to her, hours. The girl could only think about getting up and running away. It's about your instincts, which want to kick in and they will the very first moment your subconscious will allow it, which is in less than a few nanoseconds.

"Don't even try it. Well, you could, but it would be no use." , The figure states, "This 'room' is blocked off from the rest of the world, because it is in your subconscious." with this said the trapped girl tried to move, but to no avail. She was okay about it, she didn't know why but she had a good feeling about it. "You are having a dream, but just because of that doesn't mean this isn't real. Every thing I'm about to tell you is very much real. You are Konata Izumi, daughter of Kanata and Sojiro. You got more then just 'short genes' from your mother. She was what we call a kNight. Now kNights work for the Trisady, a empire ruled by me, Kaotos Trisady. Their job was like a regular knight of your olden times, to protect the empire. They had just one thing different, and that one thing made them very special. They were able to manipulate reality, we later found out it was genetic." Konata tried to absorb the whole thing. It was too much. Her mom was a knight for an unheard empire and was able to bend the very fabric of reality. The last part was the most strangest. She might be able to do it too.

"But-" she barely managed to get that out before she was interrupted by his majesty.

" I will train you under the symbol of the black rose, as a kNight!"

The bluenette shot up from her bed. It was morning. She looked at the bright light known as the sun through the gaps of her curtains. She walked over to the bathroom to get ready for her day. She went into a trance-like state, just thinking about that dream. Was her mom really someone who killed for a living.

Despite the trance, she was still doing the things she needed done for the morning. Like grooming getting dressed, and even homework... yeah... wow. Before she even could realize it she was already on the train. And you thought Tsukasa was the airhead. While she was on the train she tried to tie her self to the (her) world. Slowly and steadily she was deep into her otaku world and the likeness of it. Fortunate enough, she was still otaku central.

She got into homeroom and did her average thing. Well, that is if you don't count she arrived just after Miyuki. So she broke out a new volume of Haruhi. Tsukasa was second to last, and last being Kuroi.

She starts homeroom with her usual messed up hair. "All righty, what is new... Oh! There is supposed to be a transfer student coming today." and as she said this, as if in perfect sync the transfer comes in. but Konata has seen him before... it none other than-

Konata:STOP!

YS: What's wrong?

Konata:USED TOO MUCH!

YS:What?

Konata:THIS SCENE!

YS: How about this?

"Oh, is he not here?" she said with a gloomy face, too little smarties, and he was supposed to be super smart too. So she continued class with a heavy atmosphere. "So, I think that is all, DISM-" at this moment, which seemed to happen in matrix and all at once, they heard a SNAP of the door, a THUMP ROOOOLOOOOLOOOOOOLLLLL across the floor, and a BANG of his head against the teachers desk. They all looked down to a small teenager, with bright red hair, and a school uniform holding his head.

Konata: STILL TOO BORING!

YS:How about this then.

He immediately stands up and pulls different sweets from his numerous pockets and tosses them up into the air like a flower girl would pedals. "MY NAME IS KATE TRISADY, PLEASE TO MEET YOU ALL!" he shouted.

Konata can only think one thing. WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

(same as all the others but Konata in a special way.)

YS: So is that satisfying?

Konata: YOUR BRIGADE LEADER IS PROUD!

YS:It was all a Haruhi act?


	3. Chapter 3

YS:Like the story? Review!

YOU: Well, there's an idea!

YS: IDEAS WELCOME.

IDEAS: Really?

YS: Yes really.

Kagami:He does not own Lucky Star.

"KATE TRISADY!" Kuroi yelled as she stomped over to the new student, broom in hand, ly"Clean this mess up!" Giving Kate the broom she dismissed the rest of the class for lunch. Kate looked at Konata with a shred bit of contempt.

He walked over to the blue haired girl and said, "Let me just get to the point, I need to be with you as much as I can. Befriend me, but act natural." a smile crept across his face, "Get back to the position you were in before I walked over here." Only at this point did she realize that only they were the only two moving. Miyuki and Tsukasa are in mid-step, walking over to Konata. A boy tripping and dropping his lunch. She could see the food about to fall, but still falling slower than the box. What a mess that will be. Two girls talking in the backround. Two guys talking. Boring. Lets move on. She got back into her position. Which was a stretch. She grabbed her elbow and pulled it over her head. Right then and there Kate got back in his spot.

When she was sure everyone was moving, she walked over to her soon-to-be friend, Miyuki and Tsukasa following close behind. "A mysterious transfer student!" she said with an exited face on, you know, the one with the starry eyes, "You have got to come eat with us!" now at this point in time Miyuki and Tsukasa were right behind them. "Yuki, Hi- Chan, the mysterious transfer student will be joining us at lunch!" this otaku central said turning around, not even waiting for an answer. Well, she all ready knew. She grabbed the red head's hand and dragged him over to the table.

"But Konata, what will Kagami say?" the pink haired girl said. Konata only got a Haruhi smile. That can only mean one thing-er- two, I suppose. One, cosplay. Two, otakuness galore.

"But in manga and anime the mysterious transfer student is always a love interest!" Classic cat smile nnnnnnnnnnnn-ow. So she quieted, what was she supposed to say on spot. This girl is too random.

They sat down, took out their lunches with a thick and awkward atmosphere. Probably from the new person and his strange lunch. What is his lunch? Well, what did he throw? Yes his lunch consisted of nothing but candy. Candy corn, butter scotch, and sugary soda, to be exact.

"I wonder what crazy thing Konata will say/do today." Mrs. tsundere said to herself, giving a small giggle and smile as she walks into her sister's class. She walks to the usual spot. She starts to greet her friends when she spots an unknown face. Suddenly, her leg pulls up and fires at this unknown figure, sending him flying into the corner.

"What did you just do!" the group shouted in unison, running over to the injured boy. Now this twin tailed girl was feeling bad, and of coarse it gets worse, she started hearing sobs. Now this amused and terrified her at the same time. Amused because he was crying, and terrified,well, because he was crying! He then got up waved his hand over his face, which looked like he was painting a happy face on his current face. He walked over maybe as fast as he could over to his assaulter.

"You're Kagami." the red head said, holding his cheek.

"Uh, How do you know that?"

"Ha, that's a funny story, I stalk you." he says while painting a serious face on. When it processed into her head he waved his hand back up getting his happy face back. "Relax, they," he said pointing to the group, "told me all about you. Now come on! BACK TO THE TABLE!" He pointed his finger up and used it as a marching baton, leading her back to the table. They resumed eating and Kagami pulled up a chair next to Kate. When this was done he scooted away.

"Is this because of the kick? I am NOT going to do that again." she says very franticly.

"Oh, it not like that! It's just," he turns, " I sense darkness in your soul." he says quickly.

"I KNEW I wasn't the only one!" shouted the otaku. Let's just say, after that some of the darkness leaked into the atmosphere.

At release, the gang met up, including the new member. He was already a part of the group. "Hey, I was thinking and we should have a welcoming party for Kate." Konata said. Kagami is only confused. She never got his name.

"Who's she?" with this said our little friend curled up next to a stone wall they were walking past. "Uh, whats wrong with you?" she asked rather uncaringly.

"Well, it's just... you don't even know my name." a cloud then appeared above him.

"Anyway, about the party. It will be at my place, a sleep over." Mr. red head appeared next to Konata.

"Great idea! I'll need to get home and grab some stuff. Oh! Address." giving her a piece of paper and a pen, he got information!

"So what do you need to get? Sleeping bag? I have plenty of those." Kona-chan said.

"No no, I probably won't even sleep." with that said he ran. No one quite knew why.

At night, after the twins got there, Kate showed up. He knocked on the door, to see Sojiro. "Why, hello there. Konata told me a new one would be coming." He then got a closer look at Kate. "You look a little like a boy." he said staring at him close up.

"Well, I would hope so, since I am one." Sojiro tensed up.

"KONATA! GET OVER HERE!" he yelled. He heard foot steps, then he saw Konata. "You didn't tell me the guest was a boy. What if he does something to you?"

"Excuse me, but what would I do to her?" He asked Sojiro.

"SEX!" he said bluntly.

"What's sex?" he asked silence filled the air. Well, until they heard the twins giggling

"... Come on in." Kate did what the man said, and lugged his three packs-O-stuff into the house, and into Konata's room.

"WOW, that's a lot of stuff. What is in it?" the Tsukasanator said/asked. He poured out the contents of the three bags. What they saw surprised them. Candy and Encyclopedias.

"You actually brought all that!" Kagami said obviously surprised, "All I brought was one book!"

"I bet Kagami is actually focusing on the candy." the blue haired girl said, making Kagami force her fire breathing mode into action.

"Just... like I thought." King of Candyland said, which triggered something in lonely Kagamin.

"What! What-t um... do you mean!" she blushed, Konata smiled.

Kate gave a thumbs up to Konata and smiled a smile to match hers. "You were right! Complete tsundere!"

"So, you're like her."

"Oh, Dear Kagamin, we know you like this type." they both say in unison, standing up, back to back, pointing down to her. "So, now, you have two choices! Kinda depending on your sexual preferences." they then point to Tsukasa saying, "You can have whatever she doesn't chose."

"From this point to when ever I choose, will be in the pov of KATE TRISADY."

I walk over to the surprised girl, a very handsome face I could get slipped onto my face. As I loomed over her, she started to shake like a leaf. "Or, maybe, you want to pick first?" I pet her short purple hair that is tied up with a yellow bow. I pull a butterscotch from my pocket. Pop it into my mouth without unwrapping it. And said, "You know if you can unwrap a wrapper with your tongue you are supposed to be a good kisser?" a few seconds later I took out a wrapper from my mouth. I put one hand on the wall next to her head. She got a little less shaky, she knew she was in good hands, er, lips? I leaned in and our lips made contact. It only lasted a few seconds after that. When I pulled back she was blushing like mad, looking down. I put on a big smile and turned around to look at the other two, they were both trying to unwrap butterscotch with their tongues. I looked at my watch. "Is it that time all ready?"

"What?" Konata said through her struggle to unwrap that butterscotch.

"Nightly walk. Wanna come?" they agree, what else could they do?

During the walk.

"Hey,Tsukasa, you have been really quiet lately. What's up?" I say.

"Well, I have a confession." she said. Grabbing a butterscotch from my pocket. Putting it in her mouth. Shortly after pulling the wrapper out. "I didn't take the unwrapping test because... I all ready knew the outcome." she put the butterscotch at the edge of her lips, so it was hanging out sort of. I bend down to meet her face. I snatched that candy with a kiss one with tongue. After wards we looked up into the night sky to see a shooting star.

"Huh, usually you would wish Tsukasa." Kagami said confused.

"Well," she started, looking at me, "I already got my wish."

"But- um, everyone knows shooting stars don't work!"

"Way to end us on a sour note."

"But it isn't the end!"

"LET'S get home."

"Oh, yeah it is pretty late." I say looking at my watch. So then we walketh hometh. Or at least to Konata's home.

At Konata's house.

"OH, I forgot to ask. Tsukasa, when did you start wanting a boyfriend? I didn't even know you were supposedly a good kisser." the squirt said. Tsukasa got embarrassed and started twirling her finger in her hair.

"Well, actually, I've always wanted a boyfriend."

"What! I would not expect you of all people to 'have all ways wanted a boyfriend'. Your just too innocent for that!"

"I have an Idea about that." Konata starts, "she is yandere."

I chirp up "YES! That way it makes sense!"

"What is yandere?" the tsundere spoke.

"Well, you know tsundere is they act all hard and impenetrable, but really are super soft." I start.

"Yandere is the opposite. They act super soft but are the pinnacle of maturity." Konata finishes.

"Um, I just wanted a boyfriend." Tsukasa chirped up.

"...I guess we can throw out the yandere idea." I said, while walking over to her. "Who cares, right? She is still Tsukasa." going in for a third kiss, which turned into the fourth, fifth, and many more. The night turned to day with Konata gaming, Kate reading his encyclopedias, Kagami reading her light novel, Tsukasa reading a manga and everyone hopped up on candy.

"TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Yells an awakened Kate. Everyone stirs except Tsukasa. So basically only Kagami got up, Konata never stopped gaming.

A (Now) awakened Kagami growled, "Why we agreed to have a sleep over on a school night, I will never know!"

"OH, like you didn't want to welcome me." I piped up.

"Shut up! I just... Wake Tsukasa up!" she said as she walks out the door. Well, why not. I am a king and she is my queen. So like in any fairy tales, I shall wake her up with a kiss. I lean in, lips inches away from mine. Our lips crashed and her eyes shot open. It worked. I bet twenty dollars she wasn't expecting that.

"He, I was waiting for you to do that." she said with a smile. I walk over to Konata and handed her a twenty dollar bill.

She stared at me confused. "What's up with the American money?" I took it back.

"Oh I bet myself Twenty Dollars that she wasn't expecting that." I left the room for them to change and hopped down the hall to the kitchen. I start cooking maybe the best meal they will ever eat in their lives.

Close to twenty minutes later the food is done. They eat it. Well, more like devour it.

"Where did you learn to cook like this!" Kagami exclaimed.

"In my family, they want us to be well rounded. So since I was over in intelligence, they made me be more rounded in other things like physical activity, social skills, finesse, and cooking, just to start the list." cue cutesy man smile. "Well, shall we get going? It seems you all are done." they nod their heads, realizing they finished. Until they got to school they had their heads low. Maybe it was a bad idea to make the best food they would ever taste.

When we got to the class Konata confronted me with something she really thought was important. "Kate, well- um. Last night I had a dream. You were in it and, it told me the duty and a good intro for a kNight, there was a strange girl. You and her were giving me the intro. But I don't remember her face. I could just remember the strange feeling I got when I saw her."

"Ah, I see." I took a piece of paper and a ring from my bag. "I know just the spell." I put the ring on my right hand and put my hand on the paper. "Just touch the paper while thinking of the strange feeling." and so she did. The ring glowed bright green, and the ink popped from the ring and sprawled back and forth drawing the woman's face. But when I saw the finished picture, I didn't notice the tears until Konata pointed them out.

YS: Hi! Hope you liked the chapter. Just had to stir things up. So you can say this was a filler. But this was a special filler. One with passion. One that introduced new concepts, like love and character development. Any new Ideas would be welcome. I Know this love is sort of random, but it will be explained later.

Tsukasa: So will there be anything special next chapter?

YS: YS! (say it fast) I might be making a special appearance.

Konata: What's that? (said fast)

Kagami:Fore shadowing. (said quiet and fast)

Kate: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


End file.
